leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:V1.0.0.129/@comment-4490167-20111122045510/@comment-4490167-20111125231733
@Grasping Truth: If you're going to say something ridiculous like that, at least warrant it. And by the way, this is the first patch in a long time that I think is unreasonable. @second post: First of all, junglers never really NEEDED specialized rune pages any more than other champs needed them. By "nerfing wriggle's" you mean -3% lifesteal... that's not a big deal at all compared to the buffs that they get from going far into utilities. So what if 3v3 has a premade draft? Everything else has a draft mode for solo queue, so why can't TT? There are people that do solo queue, it'd definitely benefit them. It's not like Riot doesn't have the means by which to do so. Akali got a lot more nerfs than just -2% spell vamp. She was balanced before, if a little bit on the UP side, now she's more difficult to sustain. If you noticed, only irrational idiots were complaining about Akali; people that thought she was balanced (which she was) brought up accurate reasons that she was balanced. People that perceived her as unbalanced just QQed about being facerolled by a decently played Akali. I still see too much of a difference between the "stronger" carries and the "weaker" carries. Caitlyn, although she has 5 less movespeed, still has the same amount of damage, range, and harass. Miss Fortune is virtually the same as she was before. Tristana had rather unnoticeable buffs, but Corki's buff is the only one that really shows. The difference is still huge though, and Sivir remains unplayable. Jax, Kayle, and Teemo didn't need buffs. If they did, then please tell me why, because I'd be happy to hear why you think so. Again, I'm not too keen on people making random assertions and failing to back them up with evidence. And if what you say is true, then is having 3 OP champions better than having 3 UP champions? With UP champions, we can just not pick them, but with 3 OP champions, the game becomes controlled by those champions exclusively. If anything, we would want Jax, Kayle, and Teemo to be UP rather than OP. Fortify had its uses. Blitzcrank, Skarner, Lee Sin, anyone with a stun, and lots of other champs had uses for it. But it was a bit underpowered IMO. I'm not "whining at Riot for not catering specifically" to me. Well, okay, if I am, I'm at least giving a reason why I think so. You say I'm complaining for the sake of complaining? I'm giving you my reasons and you're not correcting my supposed fallacious logic. From my impression, you seem to think that the game is balanced; if this is so, then why do we need more bans in games? Honestly, Skarner, Yorick, and Shyvana were the only champions that were really UP. Lee Sin got buffed over time, to the extent of being overpowered, and Skarner did too. Yorick got buffed as well, so Riot at least fixed that, to which I have to give them credit. Wukong's also viable now. About 60-70% of the time they release a champion, it's overpowered; it's more common to see an overpowered champion upon release than an underpowered one. Recently, new champions have been on the rather strong side; I don't know anyone who has disagreed with this, since Fizz, Graves, Xerath, Talon, and Riven are all rather strong, although most of them have been balanced over time. I said that the game is balanced compared to other DoTA clones; of course there are some imbalances with it, but that's why we have the draft mode. And by some unbalances, I mean 2 or 3 champions that are unbalanced at any given time. This patch, though, threw things way out of perspective. Riot should fix the imbalances with the game rather than add more unbalanced things, but they did the exact opposite with this patch. Riot says that Sivir and Eve are getting reworks/buffs, but they've been saying this for too long and haven't been doing anything about them. You didn't say anything about Mundo, so I presume you agree with me for a change. I probably shouldn't have said Yi needs a buff; he doesn't really need a buff so much as he needs a rework. He does great damage as it stands; however, he gets focused down way too easily and doesn't have a good escape mechanism. I guess cleanse + QSS can help with this, but I haven't used him, so I don't really know. Cleanse rework certainly helped though, I'm not doubting that. Heal and Cleanse buffs & the Flash nerf were reasonable... I never argued that. Sure, there are a few things that Riot did right in this patch. For the most part, though, it seems that they were trolling us by doing all of these weird and unneeded nerfs/buffs. You also didn't say anything about Fizz, so I presume you agree with me on him... most people with which I talk seem to agree. "nevermind that though, riot is clearly just worthless." Okay, now you're just setting me up as a straw man. I NEVER said that Riot was worthless. 90% of the time or more, I wholeheartedly support what they do. This is actually the first patch that I've openly criticized, and I provided good reason for doing so. I like Riot a LOT; why do you think I play LoL and not HoN or DoTA2 or any other DoTA clone? @First anon: With the new masteries, most junglers I've seen go really deep into utility. It seems to be the best way to build a jungler. So you get 5% from the patch and 5% from the new utility, in addition to other things that a jungler will need from utility. @Second anon: Junglers used to not go far into utility, and for good reason, but now most junglers are doing so.